El lobo & la chica del cabello rosa palido
by DomGray
Summary: Antes de que el mundo fuera conocido como es existio un solitario lobo el cual se enamoro de la Luna, pero esta estaba por casarse con un hombre poderoso, se le conoce como Sol.
1. 1 El chico del bosque

-Encontré el libro- dijo triunfante una chica de 17 años de edad, mostrando el tesoro a su compañero.

El chico corrió hasta encontrarse con su amiga.

-Llevamos días buscando, que esperas para comenzar a leerlo.

-Bueno, creo que es un diario, no creo que este bien que lo lea.

-Vamos, acaso ya viste la fecha.

La chica bajo la mirada y pudo leer al principio de la pagina.

"_Paris, 1810" _

-No creo que el fantasma de esa mujer venga por ti.

Dándole razón a su amigo comenzó la lectura.

"Estoy a pocas semanas de que mi matrimonio con el vizconde Itachi se consagre.

Desde los 15 años, la edad en la que lo conocí, deseaba poder acercarme a el. Y ahora años después estoy a punto de realizar mi sueño.

Este fin de semana mi mejor amiga Ino nos invito a las cabañas de su familia.

Pasare toda una semana compartiendo habitación y casa con mi futuro esposo…

-Sakura ¿Estas ya lista?- la voz de mi prometido se escucho por toda la casa.

-Enseguida bajo.

Estábamos por salir a la reunión que Ino y su esposo Chouji nos habían preparado.

-Estoy lista.

Baje alegre, pues finalmente llevaba el chal que había pertenecido a mi madre.

-Perfecto marchémonos.

Como era de costumbre en el, no hacia algún cumplido sobre mi aspecto, ya no me importaba demasiado y la verdad no sabia por que esperaba algo que sabia que el nunca solía hacer.

Llegamos a la casa vecina, donde mi mejor amiga se hospedaba con su esposo.

La reunión no era nada muy formal, solo el momento para tomar té entre amigos.

-¿Itachi como va todo con los ferrocarriles?

-El negocio al igual que el país esta en "marcha".

Ino y yo escuchamos sus risas antes de apagar todo volumen entrando a la cocina.

-Detesto que siempre hablen de lo mismo.

-¿Del trabajo?

-Exacto me tiene harta, de verdad solo le falta hablar sobre eso en nuestra "intimidad".

-Ino, no creo que sea tan malo.

-¿¡Que no lo es! Seamos sinceras Sakura aun no te ocurre eso con Itachi porque aun no se casan, pero ya veras cuando estén casados te aburrirá en el sexo.

-Ino, nunca me he acostado con el.

-¡Como!

-Si me lo ha insinuado pero no quiero.

-Pero después de tu boda será algo obligatorio, querrá poseerte.

-Lo se, tengo un poco de miedo. Pero hasta ese día será cuando tengamos relaciones, no antes.

Deje que mi mente bajara entre mis pensamientos, no quería escuchar todas las dudas y quejas de Ino acerca de mi virginidad.

Observe atreves de la ventana, la vista era maravillosa y el bosque del otro lado del rio era increíblemente verde.

En eso algo interrumpió la tranquilidad del bosque. Algo se movía lento y al parecer agonizante entre los arbustos. Parecía ser un perro o algo por el estilo.

Tenia que ayudar a la criatura.

-¡Sakura a donde vas!

-No me sigas, regresa a la mesa que no tardare.

Corrí hasta toparme con las frías y cristalinas aguas del rio.

Olvide por un momento mis modales de dama y me transforme en la pequeña Sakura, a la cual le gustaba ensuciarse los ropajes y jugar en la tierra.

Admito que era difícil atravesar el agua pero no me importaba, debía ayudarlo fuera lo que fuese esa cosa.

Al llegar del otro lado intente recordar la zona en la que lo había visto desvanecerse.

Un sonido muy parecido al de un humano quejándose se escucho a pocos metros de mí.

La piel se me erizo con aquel ruido, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un hombre.

Me acerque con cautela, y pude apreciar sus heridas. Heridas que recorrían todo su rostro y torso desnudo.

El se encontraba sentado, y su espalda se recargaba sobre un enorme árbol.

-¿Qué quieres?- note lo débil que era su voz.

-Vine ayudarte.

-Lárgate- ordeno.

-No te puedo dejar así.

Me acerque más y me coloque en cuclillas para poder ver su rostro. El cual cubría con su azabache cabello.

Intente remover algunos mechones, para poder ver bien su rostro. Pero lo impidió tomándome por la muñeca, con algo de fuerza.

Intente ocultar de sus ojos– los cuales ahora me miraban –la mueca de dolor que aquello me causaba.

-No me toques.

-Pero estas, herido.

-Crees que no lo se- se levanto con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Si no te vas tú, me voy yo.

Apenas dio un paso y volvió a caer sobre el suelo, pero esta vez inconsciente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Apenas comenzaba abrir sus ojos.

-Te quedaste inconsciente por unos minutos, los cuales aproveche para limpiar tus heridas.

Hizo un esfuerzo por ver su cuerpo, el cual había cubierto con el chal de mi madre.

-No debiste hacerlo, niña tonta.

-Pues ya lo hice, y por cierto soy Sakura Haruno ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Oye no me hubieras puesto esto- apunto a la tela que descansaba sobre su cuerpo- se ve que es costosa y ahora esta llena de sangre, además mira como dejaste tu ropa por ayudarme, que torpe eres.

El tenia razón, llevaba varios minutos fuera de mi "mundo" había olvidado por completo lo que itachi y mis amigos dirían al verme. No tenía importancia, no hasta ese momento.

-El sol esta por ponerse…

-¡Sakura!

El grito de Itachi se escucho a lo lejos, y rezumbo en mis oídos una y otra vez. Debía encontrar un pretexto perfecto.


	2. 2 Sasuke

-Sera mejor que te vayas

-¿Qué pasara contigo?

-Estoy bien, que no lo vez

Observe con más atención su cuerpo y rostro y confirme que lo que decía era cierto, ya no había rastro de las heridas en su cuerpo.

Me levante y sin decir nada mas corrí hasta toparme con la orilla del rio.

Rápidamente lo cruce y nuevamente corrí, ahora hasta toparme con Itachi y mis amigos.

-Perdonen fui ayudar a un animalito.

-Nos tenías preocupados pequeña- dijo un poco sorprendido Chouji al ver mi vestido sucio y mojado.

-Sakura mira como ha quedado tu vestido, ya no eres una niña para que andes jugando.

-Lo siento Itachi, es solo que me gusta ayudar a los animales.

-Pues vaya que tu acción de hoy no nos fue de mucha ayuda- finalizo enojado.

Ino se acerco con una manta, la cual me cubría del viento que comenzaba a soplar. "Te puedes resfriar" fueron sus palabras.

Llegamos a casa, ambos un poco molestos.

Detestaba que Itachi intentara que yo fuera la novia perfecta. A veces pensaba que esto de las diferencias de edad le dejaba creer que podía actuar como si mi padre fuese.

-Itachi no se porque te molestas tanto, aunque no lo quieras aun soy una niña.

-Dentro de unos días cumplirás 18, deberías comenzar a comportarte como una dama.

Por mas que odiara admitirlo, el tenia razón.

En una semana seria mi cumpleaños, y en un mes seriamos oficialmente esposos. Tal vez era tiempo de olvidar todos mis cuentos y juegos absurdos.

-Cariño lo siento- pasos sus brazos por mi cintura-Es solo que me preocupe bastante por ti.

-Perdona

-Pero que tal si arreglamos esto- comenzó a besar mi cuello dejándome con aquel impregnan te olor del alcohol - con la receta mágica del perdón.

-Itachi no me siento bien para hacerlo ahora.

-Pero serás mi esposa, deberíamos comenzar.

-Itachi…. Mi ropa esta sucia.

-Y eso que, si quieres te ayudo- y con algo de violencia comenzó a romper aquel verde vestido.

-No… Itachi ¡suéltame!

-Sakura ya no lo soporto mas… quiero que seas mía- sus besos y caricias no eran nada a lo que había imaginado.

Atribuía todo a que no me encontraba lista para hacerlo y que no sabia con exactitud lo que debía sentir.

-Itachi te lo pido aléjate.

Mi voz se veía consumida antes su jadeante respiración. Nadie podría escucharme y quitármelo de encima era imposible.

El escenario era claro, seria la mujer del vizconde esa noche.

Itachi tomo mi frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo deposito en la cama. Comenzó a mover sus manos con velocidad, intentando despojarme de lo poco que quedaba de mi vestido.

En ese momento, cuando ya no veía luz en el camino, un sonido parecido al de una piedra estrellándose contra la ventana se escucho sobresaltándonos.

-Que demonios fue eso- se levanto y abrió la ventana sacando la cabeza atreves de está.

En ese momento tome rápidamente mi ropa y entre corriendo torpemente al baño, esperando que Itachi saciara sus deseos y me dejara tranquila esa noche.

-¡Sakura que ocurre!- sus golpes en la puerta me pusieron alerta.

¿Qué podría hacer yo si el tiraba la puerta? ¿Ceder esa noche y arrepentirme toda mi vida?

Fue cuando un segundo sonido salvo la noche, solo que esta ves era el de la campana de la puerta principal.

-Enseguida regreso.

Abrí despacio la puerta, gire hacia ambos lado para asegurarme de que no estuviera más ahí.

Salí de la habitación y pude verlo en la planta baja hablar con un hombre.

Me asegure de que no pudieran verme u oírme y corrí hasta la otra habitación.

Una vez adentro pude ver la hermosa vista que la ventana dejaba ver.

Me senté cerca de ella, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. Deseaba olvidar y borrar de mi cuerpo aquella horrible sensación, sus besos y sus caricias. Quería que todas esas sensaciones dejaran mi cuerpo.

Tome mis cosas y entre a la bañera, donde talle mi cuerpo hasta que ardió y mi piel tomo un color rojo.

En eso un golpe mas suave y tímido se escucho, era la puerta de mi habitación.

-Sakura, se que estas ahí, lo siento es solo que, tu sabes como me pone el alcohol. No era mi intención, y respeto tu decisión de dormir aquí esta noche. Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero.

Las palabras de Itachi me entristecían un poco, pero por un lado resultaban satisfactorias.

Detestaba pelear con el, pero algo bueno salía de las discusiones; si, su lado sensible, el que tanto me gustaba.

Tome mi pijama y después de ponérmelo regrese la mirada a la ventana. Desde ella podía ver el rio y el bosque en el que había conocido aquel extraño chico, del cual no sabía su nombre.

En eso una extraña sombra se acerco a la casa. Cuando se hayo mas cerca de la luz pude ver de quien se trataba.

Lanzo una piedrita a mi ventana y saludo algo frívolo. Era el chico del bosque, ahora con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

-Traigo tu tela- lo escuche decir después de que yo abriera la ventana.

-Chal- conteste divertida.

-¿Perdona?

-Así se llama, espera bajare.

Me sentía como adolescente viéndose con un chico prohibido a las espaldas de sus padres. Y aunque no quisiera, eso era lo que era. A excepción de los padres. Y el que yo no sentía nada por aquel chico.

Busque entre mis cosas algún abrigo o algo que pudiera cubrirme de la fría noche. Pero no encontraba nada, o mejor dicho nada que me gustara mucho.

-¿Qué haces?

Me alarme al escuchar aquellas palabras, se suponía que me encontraba sola y en el peor de los casos, Itachi seria el único que podría estar dentro.

Pero al girar me encontré con el misterioso chico.

-Como es que tu…

-Eso no importa, toma- estiro el brazo y deposito el chal sobre mi hombro- Hace rato intente dártelo, arroje una piedra, pero al parecer no escuchaste, luego vi a un hombre acercarse y me fui a esconder.

Involuntariamente me acerque a el y rodee su rígido y notoriamente caliente cuerpo con mis brazos. No lo pretendía abrazar, pero si había una razón, el acababa de salvarme de Itachi. Y estaba en deuda con el.

-Gracias.

Se movió algo incomodo y me aparte de su cuerpo.

-No pensé que esa cosa tuviera tanto valor.

-Hiciste más que devolverme el chal.

-Si lo lave, lo notaste.

-No seas tonto…

-Bueno, debería irme, tu esposo vendrá y me vera aquí.

-¿Como sabes de el?

-Lo vi cuando le abrió la puerta al otro hombre.

Paso un pie por la ventana, decidido a irse.

-¿A dónde iras?

-No lo se, al bosque tal vez.

-Porque no te quedas esta noche.

-Estás loca, tu esposo vendrá.

-No es mi esposo y el se quedara en la otra habitación.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Es tarde y hace frio, insisto, quédate.

Se alejo de la ventana cerrándola.

Algo en mi no lo quería lejos, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Y el era mi único amigo en ese momento.

-Duerme tú en la cama, el suelo esta bien para mí.

-La cama es muy grande, yo dormiré de un lado y tú del otro.

-De acuerdo- no sonaba muy convencido, pero no me importo.

Nos acostamos cada uno de un lado, dándonos la espalda.

Yo por mi parte estaba algo apenada y nerviosa.

-Soy Sasuke- finalizo.

Escuche como su respiración se volvía mas tranquila y note que se había quedado dormido.

-Gracias, Sasuke.


	3. 3 El nuevo huésped

El frio viento matinal entro por la ventana, escabulléndose entre la cama enfriando mi espalda.

Había dormido de maravilla, sin ningún temor o pensamiento que pudiera impedir que el dios Morfeo hiciera de las suyas.

Gire un poco adormecida para poder apreciar el cuerpo inmóvil de mi compañero.

Pero no estaba más.

-¿Sasuke?

Mi mirada se enfoco en la ventana, donde lo pude ver. Al parecer estaba por salir.

-No quise despertarte, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí pero es hora de que me vaya.

-Está bien, siento no haberte dejado ir anoche. No pensé en que tu familia se preocuparía por ti.

Algo muy parecido a un bufido salió de su garganta. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

-No me espera nadie en casa, porque no tengo una.

-¿No tienes una? Entonces ¿vives en el bosque?

-El bosque es como mi casa temporal.

Era imposible creer que una persona tan atractiva y joven como el pudiera vivir entre los arboles sin un techo, sin compañía o sin alguien que lo esperara cada noche.

-Sera mejor que me vaya.

-Espera Sasuke.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No te gustaría regresar esta noche? Dijo esta seria tu habitación, no tendríamos que compartirla.

-Que hay de tu hombre.

-El no tiene porque saberlo ¿Qué dices?

-Estaré bien en el bosque.

Y se fue por la ventana, corriendo con gran agilidad entre el verde pasto y atreves del rio. Perdiéndose entre el espeso bosque.

Salí de la casa después de avisarle a mi prometido que iría a visitar a Ino.

El había actuado un poco apenado y arrepentido. Pero no pensaba perdonarlo, bueno no hasta divertirme por un buen rato.

-¡¿Durmieron en la misma cama?- Ino levantaba la voz emocionada tras mi relato de la noche anterior.

-Ino, baja el volumen.

-Lo siento, es que no lo puedo creer, tu Sakura la chica virgen durmiendo con un misterioso y atractivo hombre.

-No hay necesidad de que me describas de esa forma.

-Vamos es lo que eres. A no ser que no me estés ocultando algo- guiño el ojo.

-¡Ino! No quiero que Itachi me toque y crees que me voy a dejar seducir por un perfecto extraño.

-Depende ¿Está bueno?

-Si, pero no quiere decir que me acostare con el por eso.

Seguimos tomando el té de manzana y platicando bajo la fresca briza del bosque; la conversación se tornaba sobre su prima Hinata, la cual se había casado con el apuesto rubio emperador de una pequeña pero muy importante nación.

-Sakura ¿Podemos hablar?- Itachi se hallaba de pie a unos metros de la mesa donde conversábamos Ino y yo.

Me levante temerosa después de haber visto a mi amiga, la cual se encontraba igual de alerta que yo.

-¿Qué ocurre Itachi?

-Ayer el ayudante de mi padre vino, dijo que me necesitaban de urgencia en la ciudad.

-Así que te vas ¿Cuándo regresaras?

-Regresare dentro de dos semanas- me abrazo repentinamente- Sakura lo siento mucho, sabes que te amo y que mi intención nunca fue hacerte sentir mal. Esperare el tiempo que sea, hasta que tú te sientas lista.

Resultaba satisfactoria la noticia, pero por otro lado era realmente triste.

Y aunque no quisiera perdonarlo, sentía que Itachi comenzaba a cambiar, el me extrañaría.

Se aparto pero sin alejar sus brazos de mi cuerpo. Y después de vernos a los ojos por unos minutos nos besamos.

"Te amo" Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de partir rumbo a la ciudad.

Regrese horas después a la casa donde se suponían debía hospedarme por unos días con mi futuro esposo.

Pero ahora estaba aquella enorme casa vacía.

Era increíble el giro que mi vida había dado en esas últimas 24 horas. Primero pude darme el lujo de rechazar dormirme con un hombre para terminar en la misma cama con otro. Y ahora me hallaba sola.

Tome una compa del mejor vino de la reserva y tras escoger uno de mis libros me senté sobre el blanco sofá de la sala.

Cerré los ojos por unos momentos, mi cabeza comenzaba a doler.

-No pensé que alguien pudiera dormir tanto en un lugar tan incomodo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, aun estaba cansada.

Pero al ver el perfecto rostro de Sasuke a pocos centímetros me sobresalte.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Por la ventana

Mire a mi alrededor, esperando ver un desastre, pero todo estaba como antes.

Vi la ventana, observe las estrellas y note que había dormido largo tiempo.

-Decidí aceptar tu propuesta.

-¿Qué propuesta?

Me senté y estire mis brazos.

-La de dormir aquí.

-Pensé que la habías rechazado.

-Pero ya no.

-Bien ¿Tienes hambre?

-No

-Bueno yo si, vamos a la cocina.

Me encantaba cocinar. Crear nuevos platillos y jugar con los alimentos.

Sasuke estuvo a mi lado, observando como mezclaba y preparaba la comida.

Era extraño y fascinante que un hombre se preocupara por eso. Y más al verlo, lucia como un pequeño amargado.

Al terminar serví dos platos, uno para el y otro para mi. Me senté a comer.

-Te dije que no tenía hambre.

-Perfecto, más para mí.

Me estire un poco para tomar su plato, pero me vi detenida por el.

-Pero probare lo que hiciste.

Sonreí.

Al acabar subimos por las escaleras, hasta llegar al primer piso, donde lo conduje hasta el cuarto donde el dormiría.

Tome toallas y las dejo en el baño, acomode la cama y en fin prepare el cuarto para que el pudiera pasar las noches que fueran ahí.

-¿Tu esposo no regresara hasta noche?

-Itachi aun no es mi esposo.

-Pero pronto lo será, por que no llamarlo por lo que es.

-Por que…- No encontraba palabras que lo justificaran- El no regresara hasta dentro de unos días.

-Necesito un lugar donde quedarme, estaré aquí hasta que el regrese, si no te molesta.

-No hay problema, deje toallas en el baño por si necesitas ducharte, también hay algo de ropa que Itachi dejo.

-No la necesito.

-Como sea, buenas noches.

Camine hasta la puerta.

-Sakura- Gire ante su llamado-descansa.


End file.
